Helmets protect a person's head during, for example, a crash or a fall. Helmets are used in a variety of different sports and occupations, such as, for example, bicycle riding, American Football, motorcycle racing, horse riding, ice hockey, fire fighting, etc. Such helmets are typically formed by well known assembly processes, including but not limited to in-moulding processes involving the use of a hollow mould into which an expandable material, such as a foam and/or a foam precursor is added. The mould is typically heated up prior to or during the process, and often a vacuum is applied to help expand the foam and/or foam precursor.
In-moulding, also known as injection-moulding and co-injection moulding, is well-known in the art of helmet making for combining a hard outer layer with an inner polystyrene shape. Processes are also known for adding a lacquered outer layer to a STYROFOAM®, polystyrene foam, or other foam helmet. Other processes are known for injecting a pre-mixture of, for example expandable poly styrene (EPS) beads and spongy particles into a mould together so as to allegedly produce a helmet with a balance between impact protection and impact absorption. In some cases expandable poly propylene (EPP) beads are used as well. Some processes apply different materials into the mould at the same time, while other processes first form the pieces separately and then affix them together afterwards.
Other assembly process are also well-known in the helmet art, including moulding, fitting, etc. Oftentimes polycarbonate, plastic and/or composite parts are formed separately and then assembled together via screws, fasteners, etc. Designs, liners, foam padding, etc. may be added as well. Othertimes the manufacturer makes as much as possible together in a single mould.
Pivotable face shields are also well-known in fill-face helmets, such as motorcycle/racing helmets a dirt bike helmets. In a racing helmet, the face shield is typically formed of PLEXIGLAS® or other clear plastic and tends to cover the face, either partially or completely. Such a clear face shield is often required for safety and to meet various regulatory requirements. Face shields are often able to pivot up relative to the bicycle helmet so as to, for example, allow the user to clean condensation from the inside of the bicycle helmet without taking it off. However, such face shields are usually intended to be permanently affixed to the bicycle helmet as removing them may potentially cause safety issues during subsequent use. Nonetheless, some motorcycle helmet face shields are intended to be removable and/or replaceable by the user.
In cases such as horse riding and BMX-biking, full-face helmets are sometimes used and these may have sun visors affixed thereupon. Such sun visors are typically opaque and shield the face from the sun much like the bill of a baseball cap. Such sun visors are typically permanently fixed to the bicycle helmet and are unmovable—i.e., they are not intended to be removed by the bicycle helmet user.
Certain motorcycle helmets include a pivotable, tinted internal shield which is inside of the normal pivotable face shield. Such a dual shield system is intended to reduce glare, block ultraviolet (UV) rays, etc. and thereby replace sunglasses during riding, while also allowing high visibility during low light and night conditions. Due to the dual-layer construction, such a pivotable internal shield is typically controlled by an external control lever such as in the SHOEI® GT-AIR™ helmet with an internal sun shield (see, for example, http:/Iwww.shoei-helmets.corn/gt-air.aspx). The external control lever allows the user to slide the sun shield up into concealment, or down to cover the eyes, without having to open the external face shield. Such a system is useful in wet or high speed conditions. However, such a system requires a deformation of the forehead portion of the outer helmet layer which can affect aerodynamics, weight distribution and balance, and other factors. Such a construction method also requires extra complexity and is not suited to simpler helmets such as, for example, bicycle helmets, ski helmets, etc.
Accordingly, there remains a need for an improved helmet, especially an in-moulded helmet, having a pivoting visor which is, for example, easily constructed in an efficient manner, and/or has a removable/replaceable shield. There also remains a need for a simple helmet with a pivotable shield, such as a sun shield, which is at least somewhat protected from scratching, cracking, etc.